Machine shops include machine tools to manufacture parts that may be sold in the machine industry, car industry, aircraft industry or others. Machines tools are used for shaping or machining metals or other rigid materials to make the manufactured parts through cutting, boring, grinding, shearing or other methods of deformation. Machine shops may contain raw materials, such as bar stock for machining, which are processed by machine tools to create an inventory of finished parts. Finished parts are work pieces that meet specifications set out for the work piece by engineering drawings or blue prints.